Wyatt's Memories
by AshleyMarieHalliwell
Summary: This is a songfic. I used the same song that I used for the songfic with Chris so it's kinda similar, but different too. Anyways it's about Wyatt's memories. Evil Wyatt's memories and his motives.


Me Against the World - Wyatt

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

a/n : It's got the same basic idea of the songfic about Chris. It's just some of Evil Wyatt's memories, thoughts and feelings. Enjoy! Oh and the song is Me Against the World by Simple Plan

**We're not gonna be just a part of their games**

**We're not gonna be just the victums**

**Their taking our dreams and they tear them apart**

**'Till everyones the same**

(Baby Wyatt's prov.)

I had to orb away from the cave. The bad man and the demon wanted to hurt me. I've gotta find my daddy and mommy and my aunties. Were are they? I can't cry down here because someone will hurt me. I'm scared, but I'll keep fighting. They wont get a hold of me that easily. Oh no! More demons. I should be able to get rid of them. Mommy and daddy said that I can use my powers for self defense. I'm not really sure what that is, but I think that, that means that I can get rid of demons. My family told me that demons are bad, they fight demons all the time. I bet that when they find me, they'll be proud of me for fighting these demons. How should I vanquish them? Uh oh, the demons coming towards me. I squeezed my eye's shut in terror and then I heard her scream. Curiosity got the better of me and I looked to see her bursting into flames. For the first time in a while I smiled. My family will be so proud when they hear about my new power. Suddenly I felt something. Somethings coming for me. It's the demon that was helping the man that kidnapped me. Fear seized at my heart as I orbed out again.

**I've got no place to go**

**I've got no where to run**

**They love to watch me fall**

**They think they know it all**

(Baby Wyatt's prov again. This is in the unchanged future were Gideon kept him in the underworld for months)

I'm so scared. Every second of every day. And I'm starving. I'm so tired. I can't keep going. I've fought countless demons since I've been down here. Why hasn't my mommy and daddy found me yet? Are they mad at me for using my powers? Are they mad at me for leaving the bad man and the demon? Do they not love me anymore? I can't keep running. I'm so tired. I've got to get out of here. With all of my remaining strength I focus on my mommy. On how she used to hold me and how she would put me down for naps and play with me. Suddenly I feel the familiar sensation of orbs as they surround me and carry me towards her. I feel my power draining and slipping away, but I wont allow it. I've been pushed to the end of my ropes and I'm getting out of here whether or not I'm to tired. I feel myself start to form and look around. This isn't the manor. I force myself not to form and keep orbing towards my mommy. I'll find her. I know I will. I feel myself getting drained again. I need to stop or else when I stop orbing I may never wake up again. With stubbornness that could match Pipers, Wyatt forced himself to keep going. Five painful minuets later and he arrived in the attic, in Piper's arms. The second he felt himself form he closed his eye's and allowed himself to sleep for the first time in a long time.

**I'm a nightmare, a disatster**

**That's what they always said**

**I'm a lost cause, not a hero**

**But I'll make it on my own**

**I'm gonna prove them wrong**

**It's me against the world**

**It's me against the world...**

(Older Evil Wyatt's Prov)

Why can't they understand? Frustration and anger welled up inside of me so quickly that I punched my wall just to relive it. My knuckles are starting to throb and I shake my hand out. When will Chris understand? Earlier I talked to Chris again. It'll probably be the last time to.

Flashback:(third person)

Chris stood on the hilltop on guard. He moved his head to side to side, waiting for Wyatt's imminent arrival. Soon Wyatt dark orbed in front of him and Chris set his face into a grim line.

"Chris we need to talk" Wyatt said in his deep voice. Chris barely suppressed the urge to flinch at Wyatt's new, commanding tone.

"There's nothing to talk about". Chris answered angrily, trying his hardest not to lose his temper. Wyatt shook his head slowly.

"Of course there is. If there wasn't anything to talk about then you wouldn't be here, now would you". Wyatt told him. Wyatt sighed and was about to speak when Chris cut across him.

"The only reason that I came here is to tell you something and then leave." Chris took a deep breath before continuing. "You killed her Wyatt. Patience, your own cousin. And you killed her. I tried to ignore it. I tried to ignore the signs." Chris's voice became filled with raw emotion. "I tried to ignore what everyone was telling me. I really did, but I can't just ignore it anymore. I can't just ignore what you've become. Your evil Wyatt. Pure evil. And I'm done ignoring that. Goodbye Wyatt". Chris felt the tears rolling down his cheeks, but did nothing to stop them. He looked sadly at Wyatt for a moment longer before orbing out. Wyatt felt a stabbing pain at his heart before he orbed out as well.

End Flashback (back to Wyatt's pov)

Chris thinks I'm evil! Just because I killed Patience and sure I did some things that my aunts and mom would frown upon, but that's only because their stuck in the whole good vs. evil thing. They've never been able to understand that it's all about power and nothing else. How can I make Chris understand that I'm only doing this for him? I want to protect him and to make sure that he never gets hurt again, but as long as our family keeps following the good vs. evil crap then he'll get hurt again. Someone will die again because someone always dies. But realizing that it's all about power, and grasping as much power as possible, will prevent them from getting hurt for a very one time. No demon would dare try to kill them if they were ruling the demons. No death equals no pain. Why can't Chris understand that? I don't want to hurt him, I'm trying to do the very opposite. I want to protect him. Why can't he see that? I can feel a tear slide down my cheek. I angrily wipe it away and vow that somehow, someway, I'll show Chris the truth. No matter what it takes.

**We wont let them change how we feel in our hearts**

**We're not gonna let them control us**

**We wont let them shove all their thoughts in our head**

**And we'll never be like them**

"Wyatt please". Chris looked into Wyatt's eye's and begged with him to understand. Chris and Wyatt were arguing once again only this time Wyatt took it a step further then he normally would. He actually threatened to lock Chris up in the dungeons until he agreed to join him. "Please understand. You are my brother. I love the person you _used_ to be. You were good once. You can be good again. But right now, you're evil. That's it. You're just.. evil". Chris told Wyatt for the tenth time. Wyatt shook his head once again in an almost annoyed fashion.

"Chris there is no good and evil. There is only power. And the person that has the most power.." Wyatt was cut off by Chris.

"But that's the definition of evil Wyatt! That's what I'm trying to tell you. Evil is power! Evil is when you abuse your power because you can't get enough of it. That's evil and you are.." Chris's eye's were welling up with tears once again, but he held them back as Wyatt cut across him.

"I AM NOT EVIL" Wyatt shouted in outrage. He wasn't evil! There's no such thing. "I can't be evil Christopher because there's no such thing. Good and evil are ridiculous concepts that were created simply to keep magic in check. But.." Wyatt growled in frustration as Chris cut across him again.

"Exactly Wyatt. Exactly! 'To keep magic in check'. If everyone just walked around with their powers at their fullest extent and if they weren't afraid to use those powers to get what they want then the world would be chaos! There'd be constant fighting and..." Chris angrily clenched his teeth as Wyatt hurried on.

"With good and evil there is constant fighting Chris. THERE WILL ALWAYS BE CONSTANT FIGHTING WITH GOOD AND EVIL. But not with power. With power everything is black and white. We don't have to sacrifice our lives anymore. We can just live our lives and be normal. With no pain." Wyatt finished his tirade with a deep breath. He needed to get his emotions under controll. If he didn't then Chris would see his weakness and Wyatt just couldn't let that happen. Chris closed his eye's against a wave of pain that washed over him. Wyatt's so screwed up. And Chris had to admit that the life style is tempting, but it's wrong. Really wrong.

"Wyatt". Chris started softly. He waited until his brothers crystal blue eye's met his jade green ones. "It can't be all about power. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. It's true Wyatt. Look what you've become. Wyatt I'm sorry but we can't pretend that things haven't change. Your starting a war here and we have to chose sides. I want to be on your side because I'm your brother. Your all the family I have left but... I can't. If your choosing evil then I can't. I'll always chose good Wyatt, but I'm not giving up on you. I'll save you... somehow". Sighing softly and looking slightly defeated Chris orbed out leaving Wyatt alone. This time Wyatt didn't try to hold back his tears.

* * *

a/n I know that the other songfic had another section thingie, but I couldn't figure out a way to fit it in. So I hope that you enjoyed this!


End file.
